A Fábula do rouxinol e do príncipe cego
by Yumi Sumeragi
Summary: Uma fábula sobre o amor, que nos faz enxergar a vida. Romance yaoi lemon, Mu e Shaka , Donko e Shion. Universo altenativo.Num próspero reino príncipe cego ganha um inesperado presente de aniversário de um mal afamado bruxo. COMPLETA


AUTORA: Yumi Sumeragi 

Hello! Gostaria de dizer que esta fic Shaka\ Mu se pretende a ser um Universo Alternativo yaoi meio de fábula, de conto de fadas. Como se trata de uma fábula, muitas situações nela são fantásticas ao extremo e lúdicas ,poéticas .Ele é baseado no conto " Como um colar" da escritora Marina Colasanti ( que é lindo , e eu recomendo) e em outros contos de fada como " A Moura torta" e "O Rouxinol do Imperador" portanto me perdoem se ele soar muito viajante. E espero que gostem desta minha "viagem" tanto quanto eu adorei escrevê-la . Divirtam-se!

**A Fábula do Rouxinol , do Rosário de Pérolas e do Príncipe Cego.**

Prólogo 

Era cego , todos diziam. Mas cego o príncipe não era. Apenas nunca ocorrera a ele abrir os olhos. Isso porque desde o primeiro momento vira coisas tão lindas por entre as pálpebras fechadas que não sentiu necessidade de abri-las. Era como se sua "janela" fosse voltada para dentro e debruçado nela passasse os dias entretido.

Escondidos choravam o Rei e a Rainha , penalizados com o infortúnio de seu filho. Chamaram então médicos de todos os cantos do seu Reino , de todos os reinos vizinhos , de todos os cantos prometendo grande recompensa a aquele que conseguisse curar o príncipe. Prometeram toneladas de ouro, prometeram um castelo na Índia ( pois eles eram reis da Índia e é na Índia que se passa essa história), prometeram títulos de nobreza, prometeram a elevação de casta , prometeram a graça dos Deuses, e nada. Nenhum médico conseguiu curá-lo , pois que não se consegue curar o que por sua natureza já não é doente. Então com grande pesar os Reis da Índia desistiram da busca. E o menino que só olhava para dentro crescia , dedicando-se cada vez mais a aperfeiçoar a sua própria alma.

Com os anos a iluminação espiritual do príncipe era cada vez maior e sua beleza enaltecida pelo brilho de uma aura pura cada vez mais absoluta. O jovem príncipe Shaka se tornou uma lenda por toda a Índia e até além das fronteiras da Índia. Sua pureza absoluta o tornou um Buda . E assim ele viveu em perfeita paz até o dia de seu décimo quinto aniversário...

**Capítulo 1 – O aniversário**

Como de praxe o Rei e a Rainha organizavam uma grande festa em comemoração ao aniversário do filho . Este parecia não se importar com a festa , preferindo ir meditar nos jardins.

Nosso filho parece sempre tão distante...calado- reclamou a rainha

Ora, uma alma iluminada tem mais no que pensar do que em uma festa no mundo terreno. Devemos ser gratos aos Deuses por terem nos dado um filho tão especial, tão puro.- recapitulou o Rei com certa ênfase.

Eu sei, mas acho que nosso filho é muito solitário. Ele nunca teve nem sequer um amigo para brincar! Isso é muito triste! Fiz essa festa convidando gente de todos os reinos , na esperança de que ele pelo menos faça uma amizade, converse com alguém. A anos ele não conversa sequer conosco.- reclamou a Rainha querendo meio que enforcar o marido.

Não era possível que ele achasse assim tão positivo esse tipo solitário de iluminação espiritual. Mas ele achava, ele era indiano. Ela , que era estrangeira, não conseguia achar uma benção ter um filho "cego e mudo".

Logo começaram a chegar pessoas de todos os Reinos. Veio o jovem rei Camus ,do País de Gelo e seu séquito, veio a jovem encarnação da deusa da sabedoria Saori e o jovem que era encarnação do deus dos mares Julian cada qual com seu séquito de honra. Veio Afrodite , senhor da Terra das Flores e Aldebaram , senhor das Planícies Rochosas ambos seguidos de grande comitiva. Até o rei cruel dos Planaltos de Sangue , conhecido apenas como Máscara da Morte fora convidado e logo chegava seguido por sua escolta. Vieram artistas de longe para abrilhantar a festa: a jovens cantoras Tétis e June , famosas em todos os Reinos e até uma brilhante companhia de teatro Kabuki liderada pelo famoso ator Misty .

Ou seja , o castelo lotou para festa ,que duraria duas semanas .Seria muito cansativo dizer todas as pessoas belas, sábias , importantes e talentosas que compareceram à festa.

Mas ... alguém essencial fora esquecido , e não estava nada , nada feliz com isso. Aliás , ele estava furioso. Tratava-se de Shion , Rei Bruxo das terras do Tibete. E se tinha alguém com quem ninguém queria brigar , era com ele. Ele era poderosíssimo .E muito astuto. Logo ele armou um meio de se vingar , algo que causasse sofrimento ao pai do jovem príncipe e ao próprio . E partiu para a festa para a qual não fora convidado mas na qual, ele sabia , ninguém o proibiria de entrar sendo ele quem era.

Shaka meditava no seu jardim particular. Sua mente vazia planava em paz acima de qualquer coisa terrena quando foi chamado para que a festa tivesse inicio. Ele sorriu e foi cumprir seu dever de anfitrião , mais para agradar a mãe do que por querer realmente aquilo. Detestava o confuso barulho de multidões . Não gostava de festas . Preferia o silêncio e a solidão . Quando chegou ao grande salão ao ar livre decorado com flores ,onde a festa teria inicio, foi aplaudido pelos convidados. O som das palmas o deixaram aturdido. Ele realmente detestava barulho.

Meu filho- disse o Rei- Reis, artistas e senhores de todos os lugares do mundo vem prestar seu tributo e homenagem a seu décimo quinto aniversário...e nós, seus pais também!

Mais palmas encheram o salão. Shaka sorriu tentando não demostrar seu incomodo. Não queria desapontar seus pais ,que tinham preparado aquela festa com tanto esmero.

Damos a você hoje o tesouro mais precioso de nossa família , que vem passando de geração a geração por mais de mil anos em nossa dinastia.- disse o Rei depositando nas mãos de Shaka um cordão de grãos redondos .

Como poderia saber o "cego" Shaka que aqueles grãos eram as pérolas mais brancas e belas que poderiam existir formando um rosário consagrado e mágico? Para ele aquilo eram apenas grãos unidos em um fio, e de forma alguma um presente muito animador.

Um a um os convidados davam ao jovem seus presentes. Camus deu livros raros, Saori o dom ( que ele já possuía) da sabedoria, Julian tesouros naufragados nos mares , Afrodite vasos das mais belas flores , Aldebaram rochas preciosas brilhantes e belas ...e por aí vai, a lista é muuuito grande.

De repente surgiu do nada , no meio do salão, vestido em negro veludo : Shion

Ora,ora ,ora. Que festa magnifica! Uma pena eu não ter sido convidado.

Des...desculpe-nos.- tremeu o Rei- Nós apenas nos esquecemos...não era nossa intenção desmerecer Vossa Majestade.

Oh, sim , sem problemas. Não estou de forma alguma irritado com isso. Pensei mesmo ser só um erro...portanto, eu vim. Também tenho uma dádiva a oferecer ao jovem Buda adolescente . Algo de que ele vai gostar muito, garanto.- disse Shion de forma bem descontraída. Porém sua mera presença fez com que todos na festa se sentissem desconfortáveis e tensos.

Meu presente é algo bem simples, espero que não se importe. Abra sua mãos. – disse Shion sorrindo à Shaka.

Shaka desconfiou das intenções do homem a sua frente. A aura dele era negra e dissimulada

Vamos filho...receba o presente.- disse o Rei nervosamente. Se Shaka recusasse um presente de Shion , isso seria declarar guerra ao poderoso bruxo , uma guerra que o Rei sabia que não teria condições de vencer.

Shaka desconfiadamente estendeu as mãos ao perceber o medo na voz de seu pai.

Shion depositou um leve peso nas mãos de Shaka : um passarinho.

É um rouxinol das montanhas do Tibete. Seu canto é muito melodioso e uma vez dado a você ele não fugirá , garanto. É uma pena que você não consiga ver...é também um pássaro muito bonito. Espero que goste dele.

O pequeno pássaro roxo se aninhou nas mãos de Shaka que estremeceu com o delicado contato. As patinhas de lacre se firmaram nos dedos pálidos de Shaka e o pássaro começou a cantar uma delicada canção . O príncipe sorriu. Aquele fora sem dúvida seu melhor presente . Gostou muito dele.

Ele tem algum nome?- perguntou Shaka fazendo-se ouvir naquele salão pela primeira vez sua voz e deixando de lado sua desconfiança inicial.

Oh, sim. É Mu.- respondeu simpático Shion.

Mu...belo nome. Obrigado , senhor Shion.

De nada , jovem príncipe. Agora que já dei o meu tributo, vou retirar-me da festa . Afinal ,tenho afazeres no Tibete que não posso adiar. Até um dia . –disse sumindo numa nuvem de fumaça.

Com a saída de Shion a festa aos poucos voltou a sua animação . A música começou a tocar. A comida começou a ser servida . Todos riam e conversavam animadamente. O Rei e a Rainha suspiraram aliviados. E Shaka parecia encantado com o seu último presente. Não via a hora de poder se esquivar para seu jardim particular para poder ouvir direito o canto de seu pequeno passarinho. Passou os dedos pelas penas macias , sentia as patinhas de lacre passarem de um dedo para o outro levando consigo o leve peso . Riu deliciado.

A Rainha percebeu isso e ficou preocupada. A tempos não via seu menino tão feliz , e embora não achasse que um presente de Shion dado naquelas circunstâncias pudesse ser algo bom, não teve coragem de pedir a seu filho que se desfizesse dele. Rezou aos Deuses que olhassem por seu menino. Era tudo que ela podia fazer.

**Capítulo 2 – Sob o manto da noite **

Só bem mais tarde Shaka conseguiu fugir sem ser notado para seu jardim levando consigo seu pequeno presente. Ali , na paz de seu jardim o canto do rouxinol ecoava belamente fazendo-o sorrir maravilhado. Sempre pousado em um de seus dedos o pássaro cantava alegremente . O tempo foi passando. O sol foi morrendo ao oeste. Shaka , distraído, não deu conta do passar do tempo . E quando o último raio de sol se despediu por entre as montanhas algo inesperado aconteceu. Asas se tornaram braços , penas se tornaram pele nua.

E logo Shaka sentiu o peso de uma pessoa sentada de frente para ele em seu colo. Shaka empurrou a pessoa gritou assustado ...e a pessoa também.

Que...que...que...quem é você? – perguntou Shaka.

Eu...eu...sou...meu...meu nome á Mu.- disse o outro confuso e assustado.

Sabia. Vindo de Shion não podia ser um bom presente, ou boa coisa. Devia ter desconfiado mais e não cedido à tentação de tal presente. Tinha de ser um encanto. Vou chamar os magos do Reino para que eles acabem logo com isso.

NÃO!- gritou Mu abraçando Shaka em desespero- Por...por ...favor , não me machuque! Posso ser um bom bichinho de estimação. Eu...eu juro. Não vou te fazer nenhum mal. Por favor não deixe que me machuquem...eu faço o que você quiser...mas magia comigo não , por favor.

Shaka estremeceu por entre o abraço. O perfume da pele do outro o deliciava e a sua maciez o fazia pensar em estar amarrado a um lençol de seda. Shaka mordeu o lábio inferior e gemeu extasiado.

Tu...tu...tudo bem. Apenas ...continue assim. Está ..muit...uff...muito bom.- falou o príncipe já bambo por entre o abraço.

Assim? Você está bem? Está vermelho.- disse Mu um tanto confuso e curioso ,e mais calmo.

Mu olhou as faces rubras do menino entre seus braços . Nunca vira algo tão bonito. Dava vontade de aperta-lo ainda mais contra si só para fazê-lo ficar com uma expressão ainda mais extasiada. Sorriu. Passou a mão pelo cabelo dourado do menino carinhosamente... afinal , ele até que tinha sido bonzinho , não o levando até os tais magos do reino.

**---**Hm...o que é você ? –perguntou Shaka passando a mão nas costas do outro numa pequena carícia.

Eu...eu não sei bem...-murmurou Mu arrepiado- Você é tão bonito, bonzinho ...gostei...de você.

Shaka suspirou. A voz do outro lhe parecia uma carícia. Era a voz mais suave e musical que já ouvira . Sentia suas forças o abandonarem ...se aquilo continuasse assim iria desmaiar ali mesmo.

Pa...pa...pare, por favor. Vou desmaiar.- disse Shaka com a voz uma pouco rouca e trêmula.

Te machuquei? – perguntou o outro preocupado.

Não... não , é que ...isso é tão...bom ...que...ufff...vou...

Eu...eu sei...-disse Mu o soltando devagarinho e a contra –gosto. Havia adorado segurar o outro, sentir a pele macia dele , os dedos finos em suas costas , sentir o cheiro de sândalo que se desprendia dos cabelos dele , ver seu rosto pálido se tornar rubro e sentir o outro tremer de levinho.

Shaka procurou se acalmar , respirar fundo. Sua ereção doía. Teve vontade de voltar para o abraço , mas se conteve.

Mu também tentou se controlar...sua situação não estava muito diferente de do outro , aliàs. Passaram ambos bons minutos até estarem novamente calmos.

--- Bem...vamos conversar seriamente agora. Como assim você não sabe o que você é? Não se lembra de nada? ---disse Shaka tentando parecer frio apesar de ainda sentir suas faces queimando.

Não sei...não me lembro de nada. - disse o outro cabisbaixo – Só de ter sido posto nas suas mãos e a partir daí...

Ah...isso. Bem ,você pode ter sido feito por feitiço, mas isso só os magos do reino poderiam dizer. E eles iam querer destruí-lo se assim fosse. Então não temos como verificar isso , uma vez que não quero feri-lo. Mas isso é o mais provável.- especulou Shaka.

E o que eu faço?- perguntou Mu

Fique tranqüilo...não vou te machucar , ou permitir que alguém o faça. Tem a minha palavra.

Obrigado...seu nome é Shaka , não é? Ouvi alguém te chamar assim , na festa. –perguntou Mu sem graça , querendo muito abraçar o outro de novo.

Oh, é sim.- respondeu um Shaka igualmente sem graça.

Mu se aproximou do príncipe lentamente e passou a mão delicadamente pelo rosto dele.

Shaka sorriu .

Sua mão está tremendo.- disse o príncipe de forma doce .

Deve ser o frio aqui...- respondeu Mu inocentemente.

Se quiser posso emprestar roupas a você.

Claro ,obrigado.

Venha .

Shaka guiou Mu até seu quarto espaçoso , onde finos véus vermelhos pendiam do teto formando um casulo em cujo centro havia um leito rente ao chão , cheio de almofadas coloridas bordadas com fios de ouro. Mu se sentou no leito enquanto Shaka procurava entre suas túnicas uma adequada a emprestar ao jovem rapaz . Achou. Logo estendeu ao outro uma túnica de seda .

Obrigado. Você gosta de vermelho, hein? Aqui tem tanta coisa vermelha.

Tem? Desculpe-me...é que eu nunca ...

Desculpe-me...eu devia ter pensado que você era...- disse Mu ao perceber que o outro era "cego".

Tudo bem. Não precisa se desculpar. Eu consigo saber direitinho onde as coisas estão e a posição delas com o meu "olho interior", então isso não é um grande problema.

É aqui que você dorme?

Sim, é.

Posso ficar aqui com você?- pediu Mu timidamente.

Cla...claro!

Shaka se sentou ao lado de Mu , que se deitou cansado, encolhido, na beiradinha do leito e logo dormiu.

O príncipe deitou-se de costas para outro e tentou dormir. Não conseguia. O perfume do outro o perturbava , fazia seu coração bater mais depressa. Virou-se de frente para o outro.

Sentiu uma mecha sedosa dos cabelos do outro entre seus dedos. Suspirou.

Shaka ficou um bom tempo brincando com aquela mecha entre os dedos até que finalmente foi clamado pelo sono.

**Capítulo 3 – Durante o dia **

O dia nasceu. Shaka despertou com os primeiros raios de sol. Ao seu lado , ninguém dormia . Porém logo que de sentou no leito sentiu conhecidas patinhas de lacre prenderem-se aos seus dedos . Sorriu.

Bom dia para você também Mu.- disse meio risonho.

O passarinho cantou alegre.

Hoje a festa continua. Vai durar umas duas semanas.

O passarinho esvoaçou animado.

Você gosta de festas? Eu as acho muito barulhentas, sabe. Prefiro meu jardim. Minha mãe adora festas. Meu pai também. Tenho de fingir estar gostando da festa ou vou decepcioná-los.

O passarinho piou forte...estava com fome. Shaka procurou no quarto algo que pudesse dar a ele . Na confusão lembrou-se dos grãos que ganhara de seu pai. Seu pai vivia lhe dando de aniversário coisas "importantes que passaram de geração à geração na dinastia e etc" e que no fim das contas não tinham mesmo era a menor importância. Deduziu que no caso dos grãos redondos a situação era a mesma. Se Shaka pudesse ver , veria que dessa vez o pai falara realmente sério...mas ele não via. Então também não viu problema em arrebentar o rosário mágico e dar uma de suas pérolas brancas para o rouxinol comer. Pegou uma pérola na palma da mão e ofereceu ao rouxinol . Logo o leve peso da jóia foi arrebatado por uma bicadinha gentil . E lá se foi a pérola. O rouxinol ficou satisfeito. Shaka guardou o resto dos grãos , para caso o bichinho sentisse fome de novo.

E foram os dois para a festa ...hoje teria programação cultural , um dia dedicado ao teatro Kabuki. Uma peça atrás da outra. Pelo menos seria algo menos barulhento , e por isso Shaka ficou bem mais aliviado. O príncipe sentou-se em seu lugar de honra , tendo em seu ombro pousado seu pequeno companheiro alado. A Rainha notou que seu filho estava mais radiante do que nunca , mas isso a preocupou. Estava realmente desconfiada do presente de Shion. Resolveu então conversar enquanto antes com os três magos do reino : Saga, O equilibrado, Donko , O sábio e Kanon , O astuto. Assim que a peça começou , a Rainha saiu sem ser notada para uma conversa que marcara de véspera com os magos.

Nós gostaríamos muito de saber porque Vossa Majestade nos chamou a Vossa presença.- disse o sempre educado e ponderado mago Saga . O mago Kanon , por sua vez, estava visivelmente irritado. Ao que parece tinha planos melhores para o que fazer com seu tempo do que falar com a Rainha ou assistir teatro Kabuki. Provavelmente seu irmão gêmeo Saga estava incluído nesses planos.

Já o mago Donko estava com o mesmo ar tranqüilo de sempre , típico de quem " sabe tudo e não conta nada" . Ele realmente sabia tudo. E não ia contar nada. Pra variar.

--- Estou preocupada com a segurança de meu filho. A vinda de Shion sob aquelas circunstâncias me trouxe maus presságios.- disse austera a Rainha

Que presságios Majestade? - perguntou Saga solícito.

Kanon pensou em perguntar desde quando rainhas tinham presságios. Afinal , ter presságios era coisa de magos e se gente normal pudesse ter presságios , pra que diabos precisariam de magos? Se ela já tinha presságios podia também fazer um feitiço e resolver o assunto sem ter que fazê-lo perder seu precioso tempo! Donko olhava tudo sereno, como se assistisse a um _dejá-vu_ .

De que Shion armou algo para meu menino através do presente que deu a ele. O rouxinol tibetano.

Rouxinol Tibetano? – perguntou Kanon , usando de sua incontestável lógica dedutiva – Existe rouxinol no Tibete? Eu sei que tem rouxinol na China, no Japão...mas no Tibete? Nunca ouvi falar.

Nem eu.- concordou Saga—Estranho ,não? Bem suspeito.

Donko riu baixinho.

Entenderam agora ?Quero que fiquem de olho no tal rouxinol, que o examinem e que vejam se ele possui algum feitiço maligno. E caso tiver, que o destruam. Se meu filho não tivesse se apegado tanto ao animalzinho , eu mesma o mataria assim que Shion partiu.- reiterou a Rainha.

Entendo Rainha. Faremos como a senhora ordenou.- disse formalmente Saga. Kanon deu de ombros .

Rainha, se me permite dizer, duvido que o pássaro carregue algum feitiço claramente maligno. Shion é muito astuto para fazer algo tão óbvio. Ele é muito mais sutil. Se ele usasse algo maligno ou claramente mal intencionado provavelmente o príncipe teria notado, teria visto o mal com seu "olho interior" que é muito poderoso e se afastado. Shion sabe disso, claro. Ele sempre foi muito detalhista. Creio que suas preocupações estão certas , que algo está sendo tramado contra o príncipe mas que é algo muito mais sutil e perigoso do que um feitiço "via pombo correio" . Acho que o melhor é ter calma e observar as coisas com atenção , por enquanto.- disse Donko mostrando o porque de ser considerado o mais útil dos magos

Então , estamos dispensados? – perguntou Kanon mostrando o porque de ser considerado o mais inútil dos magos.

Sim, claro, podem sair.

Os três fizeram uma reverência à Rainha e saíram. Já a Rainha , ainda preocupada voltou silenciosamente ao seu lugar para assistir ao teatro Kabuki.

Donko resolveu ir falar com Shion. Sabia que Shion era caprichoso e vingativo ...como todo bruxo , mas não era necessariamente mau . Ele era sim :dissimulado, teatral , falso, dado ao luxo , luxurioso , caprichoso , poderoso demais, destemido demais , soberbo , vaidoso , vingativo, frívolo ...mas também, como todo bruxo , muito solitário e não de todo mau. Aliás , quando ele tinha suas crises de carência afetiva ou quando estava cansado ficava uma gracinha... e Donko gostava muito dele. Muito mesmo. Sabia o quanto Shion devia estar irado, afinal , não ser convidado para uma festa para a qual até a tia do macaco fora convidada ferira o seu orgulho. Se fosse convidado ele não iria à festa e não haveria problema algum . Provavelmente ia ler o convite deitado em sua cama com sua voz frívola e irônica e depois ia jogá-lo pela janela . Era o que ele sempre fazia com os convites de festa que recebia. Não que ele não gostasse de festas...apesar de não admitir , ele adoraria participar de uma e sair da solidão de sua torre , mas ele sabia de seu efeito sobre as pessoas...sabia que seria tratado com a deferência típica daqueles que inspiram medo. E detestava isso. Donko se concentrou e logo se teletransportou para torre de Shion, no Tibete. A primeira coisa que viu foi o próprio Shion sentado numa cadeira na varanda de seu quarto.

Você está armando para o príncipe indiano , não está?

Shion riu.

Olha o que vai fazer...o menino não tem culpa da mancada dos organizadores da festa.

Sei...

Sério. Olhe lá. Cuidado. Não vá ferir o garoto. Não vá dar motivos para virem aqui te ferir.

Magos...- bufou Shion.

Bruxos...- bufou Donko imitando Shion de brincadeira.

Ambos riram.

Só veio aqui para "puxar a minha orelha"? – disse Shion sarcástico

Oh , não. Vim te fazer companhia também. Você deve estar bem chateado por ter sido esquecido , né.

Estou. Muito.

Eu sei.

Donko gelou. Shion realmente estava fulo da vida. E ainda a mancada do convite coincidiu com uma de suas esporádicas crises de carência afetiva. O Reino da Índia que se cuidasse , Shion não estava para brincadeiras. Apesar de ficar uma gracinha em suas crises de carência , Donko realmente o achava uma fofura nessas crises , quando chateado nessa situação ele costumava ser três vezes mais vingativo...e criativo do que normalmente já era.

Terrível.

Não vai pentear meus cabelos para mim?- perguntou Shion com uma voz bem mais frágil, uma voz que só Donko conhecia . Para todos Shion era temível , para Donko apenas seu solitário e delicado amado. Sempre o seria , eternamente.

Claro que sim ...adoro pentear seus cabelos , você sabe. – disse Donko sorrindo.

Oh ,sim. O pente está ali. –disse Shion com uma voz que tentava ser altiva e frívola mas que falhou ao lhe sair ligeiramente trêmula , apontando para sua penteadeira prateada que ficava no canto do quarto com a mão também um tanto trêmula.

Shion foi até a cama e se sentou nela , jogando seus longos cabelos verdes para trás.

Donko pegou o pente e se pôs a pentear os longos fios esverdeados , usando também os dedos para desembaraça-los . Shion fechou os olhos. Suspirou. Estremeceu.

Donko também fechou os olhos e aspirou o perfume levemente vulgar dos cabelos de Shion. Seu Shion. Seu Shion vulgar, dissoluto , bruxo , frívolo , vingativo , dissimulado , teatral, soberbo e caprichoso, mas ainda sim único, amado , insubstituível. Talvez fossem todos esses defeitos que o tornavam tão precioso e especial aos seus olhos. Era apenas o perfume vulgar de Shion que sempre o deliciara , desde bem jovem.

Se você quiser , Donko, e só pedir. – disse Shion se oferecendo num sussurro igualmente vulgar com a voz trêmula de desejo, como uma verdadeira prostituta.

Donko tremeu .

Sim...-Donko murmurou embevecido.

Como poderia recusar?

A Rainha tentava se concentrar na peça de teatro ,mas não conseguia. Sua preocupação não tinha fim. Se aquele bruxo não tivesse aparecido na festa tudo seria melhor. Seu marido, o Rei parecia não estar nem um pingo preocupado. As vezes ela achava que seu marido era um grande ingênuo. Bruxos...magos...havia uma grande , enorme diferença entre um bruxo e um mago. Um mago era um humano com poderes sobrenaturais que aprendia a controlar a magia. Um bruxo não era humano. Era uma raça à parte. Uma raça bem diferente , com costumes bem próprios, costumes que iam contra toda e qualquer decência humana. Nos traços em comum , todos os bruxos eram instintivamente luxuriosos , voluntariosos , caprichosos e hedonistas. Viviam para o Prazer e para o Poder. Só faziam o que tinham vontade. Fora isso eles eram bem diferentes entre si , tanto quanto uma orquídea é diferente de uma margarida. Mas todos eram uma afronta à moral . A Rainha os detestava. Seu filho estava feliz e parecia nem prestar atenção na peça que era encenada dando toda sua atenção à seu pequeno companheiro alado. A Rainha se decidiu . Ia acabar com aquilo. Assim que tivesse a chance , mataria o pequeno pássaro.

Por favor , diga-me o que você fez contra o garoto?- pediu Donko com a voz exausta.

Eu? Nada.- disse irônico Shion se espreguiçando na cama , os cabelos de novo embaraçados.

Não quero que Shaka sofra, ele é como um filho para mim.

Hn...

E não quero que venham aqui te machucar. Se Shaka sofrer e quiser vingança contra você ... talvez ele consiga te vencer. A pureza sempre foi mais forte que a bruxaria.

Discordo.

Imaginei que ia discordar.- disse Donko um tanto exasperado. Conhecia o outro bem demais , a tempo demais. Shion era muito auto- confiante... nunca acreditaria que algo ou alguém conseguiria vencê-lo.

Pode ficar tranqüilo. Minha participação já acabou.- disse teatralmente Shion- Quer mais?

Você não tem jeito, não é?

Não.

Donko balançou a cabeça em concordância.

**Capítulo 4 – Amizade**

Shaka se retirou ao seu quarto logo no começo da noite. Desconfiou que a transformação de Mu se desse sempre com o cair da noite. Shaka não podia estar mais certo. Mal entraram nos aposentos privados de Shaka Mu se transformou de novo em um menino.

Gostei do teatro! disse Mu animado , sentando no leito

Eu gostei mais ou menos...melhor que a barulhada de ontem ... não tão bom como o silêncio.- disse Shaka ponderando

Não gosto muito de silêncio.

Logo se nota...você está sempre cantando.- implicou Shaka.

Você não gosta? Eu paro...- disse Mu com uma voz magoadinha.

Não, não é isso! Eu adoro ouvir você cantar...só estava brincando, implicando com você. Sua voz é...é...linda. Eu a adoro.- disse Shaka ruborizando , com medo de magoar seu companheiro.

Mesmo? Posso cantar para você , se quiser. – disse Mu feliz.

Sim, eu quero.

Mu começou a cantar levemente , sua voz delicada ecoando entre os véus transparentes do quarto de Shaka. O jovem príncipe se abandonou à música languidamente. Quando em sua vida ele estimara alguém como agora estimava aquele cuja a voz corria por entre seus cômodos ?

Nunca, essa era a resposta.

Shaka se aproximou de seu jovem amigo , sentando-se e colocando a cabeça no colo de Mu. Sentiu a pele nua das pernas de Mu em sua face e estremeceu.

Mu viu o amigo recostar-se em seu colo e sua voz se tornou falha. Shaka era tudo o que ele tinha , seu amigo, sua família , seu protetor.

Me abrace...- suspirou Shaka com a voz rouca – Durma abraçado comigo, rouxinol. Por favor...

Mu não respondeu, apenas abraçou Shaka por trás enroscando as pernas nas dele , e apoiando o pescoço na curva de seus ombros. Mu riu.

Você fica lindo vermelho.- disse Mu num sussurro no ouvido do príncipe.

Você ainda vai me enlouquecer...- falou murmurou Shaka confuso – O que é você?

Seu rouxinol.

Meu rouxinol... –murmurou Shaka perdido em suas próprias palavras.

Mu virou o rosto de Shaka para si acariciando-o , contornando-lhe a curva do lábio com a ponta dos dedos. Shaka arqueou todo seu corpo ao sentir os lábios de Mu sobre os seus , sedosos , macios e úmidos . Mu começou a mordiscar-lhe os lábios de leve . Shaka crispou os dedos pálidos sob seus lençóis , agarrando-os ate a juntas deles tornarem-se vermelhas. Gemeu por entre o beijo. Tremeu ao sentir o peso do corpo de Mu sobre o seu , as mãos dele tocando a pele branca , desfazendo-o de sua túnica , a língua tomando sua boca, roubando seu fôlego . Aquilo era loucura...

Não me machuque rouxinol .- gemeu extasiado Shaka.

Não vou . Nunca.

Shaka acordou ainda entorpecido. Lembrou-se do que ocorrera na noite anterior : trocara beijos e carícias até desfalecer por entre os braços de Mu. Sua pele parecia ter sido marcada com ferro em brasa nos lugares onde Mu tocara. Shaka ainda conseguia sentir a firmeza dos dedos de Mu onde fora tocado e o cheiro exótico dele impregnava sua pele.

Mas acima disso sentia uma dor, uma angústia que até aquele momento lhe era desconhecida e que não compreendia em absoluto. Tudo o que ele sabia era que à partir daquele momento não conseguiria mais viver sem seu amado rouxinol.

Acariciou de leve os lençóis de seu leito desfeito . Queria que a noite chegasse logo.

E foi com alegria que sentiu as patinhas de lacre em seus dedos . Sorriu encabulado , envergonhado de ter desmaiado . O pássaro deu um guincho preocupado.

Oh...não se preocupe...meu desmaio não foi nada sério. Estou bem. Fique tranqüilo.

O pássaro pareceu relaxar , se aninhando na palma da mão de Shaka. E como no dia anterior Shaka ofereceu a ele outro dos grãos que ganhara de seu pai. E novamente a pérola foi arrebatada das mãos do príncipe.

A festa transcorria normalmente . Os dias se passavam . O dia do encerramento dos festejos se insinuava lentamente. E tudo o que Shaka conseguia pensar era em Mu e nas noites que passavam juntos. Passeavam juntos no jardim à noite conversando , liam em voz alta um para o outro , trocavam beijos , carícias e dormiam abraçados. Mu cantava sempre que Shaka lhe pedia . Shaka ensinava a Mu tudo o que havia aprendido com a iluminação espiritual .A vida nunca tinha sido tão mágica , tão maravilhosa antes . Mu se apegava à Shaka como se esse fosse tudo o que tivesse . Não importando em que forma estivesse , Mu estava sempre junto ao príncipe o que frustrara completamente os planos assassinos da Rainha . A essa altura dos acontecimentos cabe ressaltar que a Rainha já estava em pânico ao ver o quanto o filho se apegara ao infame passarinho. Alguma coisa estava definitivamente errada ali. Mais uma vez ela chamou os magos do reino à reunião .

A cada dia que passava Shaka dava a seu amado uma das pérolas do rosário mágico

como alimento. Ao cabo de quinze dias , as quinze pérolas que formavam o rosário budista tinham desaparecido entre o bico do rouxinol. Shaka não se preocupou com isso , tratando de encontrar outro alimento para seu rouxinol. Mu não tinha conhecimento de que os grãos que comera eram tão especiais , tendo plena confiança em Shaka. Por isso , quando começou a se sentir um tanto tonto e enjoado não imputou a causa as pérolas que comera , que secretamente operavam dentro dele sua pura magia.

A Rainha parou em frente aos três magos. Saga tentava ser solicito, Kanon estava emburrado e Donko um tanto preocupado. Shion não havia revelado a ele o que havia feito , mas Donko tinha uma certa suspeita do que era o que ele fizera. Só precisava confirmá-la.

Quero que me deêm um meio de matar aquele animal!- disse irada a Rainha.

Mas até agora nada de mal aconteceu ao príncipe.- contra argumentou Saga , que já estava achando que a Rainha era meio histérica.

Deixa pra lá Saga. Se ela quer matar o bicho , a decisão é dela .- disse Kanon emburrado. Ele havia sido interrompido num momento de extrema intimidade com o irmão pelo chamado da Rainha e estava devidamente irritado- Tome! É um punhal mágico de prata consagrada! Ele deve dar conta do recado! Estamos dispensados?

É incrível como você consegue ser útil inesperadamente Kanon.- disse a Rainha tomando o punhal em suas mãos – Como devo usá-lo?

Como se usa normalmente um punhal! Vá no quarto de seu filho à noite e mate o bicho enquanto o príncipe dorme. Qualquer coisa, ponha a culpa em um gato. Provavelmente durante a noite o bicho deve ficar em uma gaiola , ou coisa parecida . Ache-a e mate o bicho, ora!- disse Kanon com irritação – Podemos ir embora?

Saga olhou o irmão com uma expressão exasperada. Donko parecia perdido em pensamentos.

Claro, estão dispensados . Obrigado por terem exercido tão bem sua função.- disse a Rainha magnanimamente.

De repente Donko teve um click em sua cabeça. Ele entendeu tudo . Mas já era tarde demais para consertar o estrago feito. Tudo o que ele podia fazer era observar e ajudar na hora certa. ..

A noite mas uma vez desceu sobre o Reino. A lua nasceu. E mais uma vez Shaka estava em seu leito abraçado a Mu , sentindo sua pele sedosa sob seus dedos , sentido sua língua úmida brincar com seus lábios antes de invadir-lhe a boca numa luta sôfrega por dominância. Sentiu sua túnica ser removida com suavidade. Sentiu Mu começar a beijar-lhe o pescoço . Gemeu. Sentiu as mãos sedosas de Mu entre suas coxas , arranhando de leve sua pele sensível .

Quero você... – murmurou Mu com uma voz infantil .

Sou seu... faça o que quiser . – murmurou Shaka em resposta , abraçando Mu com mais força.

Mu soltou um gemido de contentamento . Mu começou a beijar e sugar cada centímetro de pele exposta de seu amado príncipe , enlouquecendo- o. Suas mãos seguraram com firmeza a ereção de Shaka , que estava agora trêmulo e pálido. Começou a acariciar o membro úmido do amado enquanto sugava seus mamilos com uma mistura estranha de sofreguidão e delicadeza . Shaka já não pensava em nada . Toda sua racionalidade havia se esvaído. Tudo o que ele conseguia fazer era sentir , se entregar ao prazer que lhe era proporcionado.

Sentiu seus cabelos serem delicadamente puxados forçando-o a se deitar , para logo depois sentir o peso do corpo de Mu sobre o seu . Mu continuou a acariciar seu membro ao mesmo tempo que lhe impedia de atingir seu clímax . Aquela tortura o estava enlouquecendo .

Mu...- gemeu Shaka .

Foi quando sentiu a língua de seu amado lambendo devagar aquela sua parte tão íntima , deliciando-o . Seu corpo se arqueou com aquele contato violentamente enquanto sentia –se ser sugado com uma fome tão absoluta. Mu parecia estar faminto pelo gosto de seu amado , devotando-se a degustar-lhe de forma forte e obsessiva mas não permitindo que esse alcançasse seu prazer. Shaka implorava por entre gemidos . Mu então permitiu que Shaka alcançasse seu prazer , o que ele prontamente fez de maneira sôfrega por entre os lábios de Mu que sugou-lhe até a última gota. Shaka respirava com dificuldade . Por um momento pensou ter atingido o paraíso. Sentiu o corpo ainda insatisfeito de seu rouxinol de novo sobre si , trêmulo. Shaka abriu lentamente as pernas , num convite mudo e tímido.

Mu se ajeitou entre elas , novamente acariciando Shaka , mordendo-lhe os mamilos , fazendo-o novamente estremecer , novamente arfar de prazer e expectativa. Mu colocou os dedos entre os lábios de Shaka que os sugou , umedecendo-os. Logo o príncipe sentiu-se ser invadido pelos dedos longos de Mu o que lhe provocou leves espasmos de dor e prazer , ambos misturados de uma forma confusa e obsena. Os dedos foram então substituídos pelo membro rijo de Mu , o que trouxe lágrimas involuntárias de dor e prazer aos olhos sempre cerrados do príncipe. Mu arfava de prazer , sentindo-se envolvido naquele lugar tão quente e apertado , tão maravilhoso que era o corpo de seu amado e tomava cuidado para não feri-lo . Ao ver as lágrimas escorrerem pela face de Shaka Mu parou , mas o príncipe logo emitiu gemidos de protesto , pedindo por mais . As estocadas se tornaram cada vez mais rápidas e fortes e ambos pareciam perdidos em seu prazer , beijando-se com força , querendo cada vez mais daquele contato . Mu atingiu o clímax com um gemido alto, quase um grito , desabando sobre Shaka . Shaka novamente sentiu se se esvair sob a pele de Mu , exausto.

Te amo... rouxinol. murmurou Shaka apaixonadamente.

Também te amo , meu príncipe.- murmurou Mu , carinhoso.

E dessa forma ambos , abraçados, adormeceram.

**Capítulo 5- Memórias , perigos e descobertas**

A Rainha se esgueirou para fora de seus aposentos. Esperara pacientemente que seu marido adormecesse para , com o punhal nas mãos , sair a caça do rouxinol de seu filho. Pouco faltava para que surgisse o amanhecer e ela tinha em sua mente a noção de que tinha de ser rápida. Se seu filho a pegasse em pleno ato de assassinato , nunca a perdoaria e a Rainha não queria isso . Ser rechaçada por seu filho seria fatal para a alma da Rainha , que o amava profundamente. Em silêncio ela se movimentou pelos corredores , evitando ser vista por quem quer que fosse. Em silêncio ela chegou até a porta dos aposentos do jovem príncipe. Em silêncio ela abriu as portas e entrou no quarto imerso em véus vermelhos translúcidos.

Mu acordou. Lembrava-se de tudo. De quem era, do que era e do porque de estar ali. E isso não modificava em nada sua paixão por Shaka, muito pelo contrário, a tornava mais possessiva e desesperada. Mu se pôs a contemplar o adormecido e exausto príncipe. Teve vontade de acordá-lo , de possuí-lo mais uma vez , tocar de novo a pele branca e tentadora.

Fora seu primeiro , pensou Mu com certo orgulho . E último , pensou possessivamente. Shaka pertencia a ele e a mais ninguém. Como o amor é estranho , algo entre a ternura e a crueldade , algo que deseja a liberdade do amado e ao mesmo tempo sua completa posse.

Mu não pensava que o amor fosse assim. Aliás ele não esperava um dia se apaixonar . Mas agora amava Shaka . Verdadeiramente.

Mu viu um vulto se mover por entre os véus . Se preparou . Fosse quem fosse Mu não permitiria que machucasse Shaka.

A Rainha gritou. O punhal caiu no chão com barulho. A Rainha não acreditava no que estava vendo . Seu filho, seu puro e inocente filho na cama com outro homem, e o que era pior : com um bruxo!

Qualquer um podia facilmente reconhecer um bruxo pelas pintas características que todos eles tem na testa. Essa é uma marca de sua raça. Shaka acordou muito, muito assustado . Queria acalmar sua mãe , explicar-lhe seus sentimentos ...tinha certeza que com um pouco de conversa sua mãe entenderia e aceitaria sua união com Mu. Obviamente. Shaka obviamente não vira as pintas na testa de Mu , não sabendo portanto que se deitara com um bruxo. A Rainha tomou o punhal novamente nas mãos. Ia matar o bruxo! Shaka também não viu isso apesar de sentir no ar a ira da mãe e o medo de seu amado.

Mãe, acalme-se por favor! Vamos conversar! –gritou Shaka tentando conter a situação , que de todo ele não entendia.

Não entendia a ira exagerada de sua mãe , nem o porque do medo de seu rouxinol . E muito menos esperava da mãe uma reação tão violenta.

A Rainha se lançou em ataque contra Mu. E foi contida por ninguém mais , ninguém menos do que Donko, que já esperava esse acontecimento e usara sua magia para aparecer no quarto assim que ouviu o infame grito de Sua Majestade.

O sol surgiu. Mu se tornou novamente um pássaro.

Fuja daqui! – gritou Donko para o pássaro Mu ainda segurando a alterada rainha – Depois resolverei tudo , confie em mim! Tudo vai ficar bem!

ISSO É TRAIÇÃO!- gritou a Rainha para Donko histérica.

Fuja rouxinol...não quero que você se machuque! Nos veremos em breve! Prometo! – falou Shaka percebendo que Mu estava correndo grande risco ali.

Mu prendeu as patinhas de lacre nos dedos pálidos de seu amado , relutante em deixá-lo.

Vá , por favor ... – falou Shaka suplicante enquanto lágrimas corriam por sua face.

Mu deu um pio triste e voou rápido por entre o vão da porta entreaberta do jardim e depois para além do jardim indo para a densa floresta.

Donko lançou na Rainha o Feitiço do Sono Calmante e ela adormeceu na hora. Saga e Kanon surgiram no quarto logo depois .

Que diabos aconteceu aqui? – perguntou Kanon intrigado com a confusão.

A Rainha se descontrolou e precisa acalmar-se antes dela ,eu e o príncipe termos uma séria conversa. – disse Donko , já com seu habitual tom calmo.

Os gritos foram ouvidos em todo o palácio. – comentou Saga preocupado.

Eu sei Saga. Mas vamos agir naturalmente, sim. Vamos fazer o encerramento das comemorações do aniversário do príncipe com calma, como se nada houvesse ocorrido. Eu informarei ao Rei o estado de sua mulher e o que mais for cabível informar a ele no momento. Diremos que a Rainha adoeceu para os convidados , que ela sentiu muita dor. Depois vou ter com a Rainha. Tudo que ocorreu aqui deve ficar em sigilo, certo.- disse Donko calmo e ponderado como sempre.

Claro. – concordou Saga espantado com o sangue frio do colega de profissão.

Ok . – disse Kanon ainda intrigado.

Vamos resolver a situação com calma , dignidade e fidelidade para com o Reino . Mas tudo lentamente, por partes, certo?

Você tem toda a razão. – disse Saga solícito como sempre.

Shaka , fique aqui. E mantenha a calma porque tenho de conversar com você em breve.

Kanon, leve a Rainha para os aposentos dela com discrição. E Saga , venha comigo ... vamos ter junto ao Rei agora. Ele deve estar muito preocupado com os gritos e se não formos até ele ,logo ele aparecera aqui , pode ter certeza. E estará quase tão histérico quanto a Rainha...se o conheço bem. – disse Donko ponderando sobre os problemas a resolver.

Vamos então. –disse Saga sendo prontamente seguido por Donko e por Kanon , que levava a Rainha adormecida nos braços , indo os três quarto afora.

Donko sabia que tinha que falar com Shion o mais rápido o possível. Quem era o menino que ele mandou? Um discípulo ? Provavelmente um em treinamento , com as memórias seladas, para que as intenções dele fossem apagadas e se tornassem invisíveis ao "olho interior" de Shaka. O menino deve ter contado apenas com seus instintos de bruxo inapagáveis e com a sedução que um bruxo possui naturalmente para concluir sua missão . E a vingança deu certo : Shaka estava perdidamente apaixonado , a Rainha desgostosa e o Rei , a essa altura dos acontecimentos , devia estar em pânico. Plano perfeito. Shion ,dez , Donko, zero. De quebra o filho –da- mãe ensinou seu discípulo a como confiar nos instintos de sua espécie . Simplesmente perfeito. Que "adorável" senso de oportunidade tinha Shion! Como diz o ditado , ele "matara dois coelhos com uma cachada só".

Donko estava furioso com Shion. Mas ele já estivera furioso com Shion muitas outras vezes . Cedo ou tarde a raiva passava e cedia lugar ao desejo de vê-lo . E de estar na cama com ele , claro. Donko conhecia esse processo ...era cíclico. Agora tudo que Donko queria era ajudar o jovem casal , que tanto o lembrava de sua situação na adolescência . Só esperava que Mu não tivesse o mau gênio de Shion ...pelo bem de Shaka. E que Mu estivesse tão apaixonado pelo príncipe quanto o príncipe estava por ele . Tendo esses dois pré-requisitos Donko podia até convencer a Rainha a permitir o relacionamento dos dois , pela felicidade de Shaka . A Rainha podia ser empoada e histérica, mas tinha um bom e compreensivo coração e se importava com a felicidade do filho acima de tudo. O Rei gostaria muito de ter um bruxo leal ao seu Reino e Marin , a irmã um ano mais nova de Shaka , adoraria a ideia de seu futuro filho com o guerreiro Aioria , seu noivo oficial, ser sagrado príncipe e assumir futuramente o trono depois de Shaka. A conjuntura era até favorável , pensando bem. Tudo dependeria de como Donko iria agir em prol disso.

Shaka estava ansioso. Queria seu amado rouxinol de novo consigo enquanto antes. A porta se abriu . Shaka levou um susto. Era um arauto do Rei , seu pai.

Seu pai ,o Rei , o chama ,Vossa Alteza.- disse o arauto formalmente.

Diga a ele que logo estarei em sua presença.

Sim, Vossa Alteza.

Shaka se arrumou . O que seu pai poderia querer com ele naquele momento? Um sentimento ruim , de fatalidade, trespassou o príncipe. Nesse instante Shaka soube , e como soube , que talvez nunca mais teria de volta seu rouxinol bem-amado.

Shaka se pôs , nervoso , ante a seu pai, o Rei. O Rei parecia estar calmo. Donko o havia contado parte do que ocorrera no quarto do príncipe, omitindo somente a parte do amante do filho ser bruxo e um "rouxinol". O Rei parecia ter aceitado bem a situação...afinal, ele era indiano e, como de praxe ,pensou que se a intenção e o amor são puros nada deveria impedi-los de se concretizarem. O assunto ali era outro , não o enlace amoroso do filho. Era sobre o dia de encerramento de festejos que iriam conversar.

Filho, hoje se encerram as comemorações pelo seu aniversário. Como de praxe haverá um grande baile hoje a noite , no qual você deverá estar presente, lógico. Peço encarecidamente para que use o presente que lhe dei em seu pescoço hoje à noite. Isso significa muito para nossa dinastia.

Aqueles grãos...não pensei que fossem importantes! Pensei que fossem como os outros presentes que sempre ganho do senhor , puros mas não tão valiosos!- Shaka disse sabendo que , se não estivesse tão distraído com seu rouxinol e com o protocolo dos festejos, teria visto com seu olho interior a magia do rosário budista – Não estou mais de posse dos grãos!

Filho! Como pôde ser tão distraído e leviano! Está certo que agora você tem...outras coisas pessoais com o que se preocupar, mas não pode perder seu equilíbrio e concentração por causa disso. Aqueles "grãos" são um rosário budista mágico! E imprescindível que você o consiga de volta! É ele que garante a paz e a beleza de nosso Reino! – disse o Rei enfático e preocupado- O que você fez com os grãos? A quem os deu? Não aceitarei nada além da verdade de sua boca! Não desonre nossa dinastia e antepassados mentindo para mim agora!

Shaka tremia. Não podia mentir para o pai. Não podia desonrar sua família. Não podia fazer com que Mu fosse machucado por um erro que era seu.

Pai, eu dei os grãos como alimento à meu rouxinol, que fugiu para a floresta essa manhã . Desculpe-me. Vou arrumar um jeito de conseguir o rosário de volta , até o cair da noite. Juro.- disse Shaka obstinado .

Pois bem, o faça! Tem até o cair da noite de prazo ! Pode retirar-se!

Assim que Shaka deixou o recinto o Rei ordenou a seu arauto que chamasse os arqueiros do Reino. Detestava fazer isso com o bichinho de estimação do filho , mas recuperar o rosário era preciso e ele duvidava que seu pobre cego filho conseguisse , apenas com seu olho interior achar o pássaro . E mesmo que Shaka o achasse, como tirar de dentro dele as pérolas sem o matar. Os arqueiros matando o bicho poupavam a seu filho a dor de fazê-lo com suas próprias mãos. Logo os dez melhores arqueiros do Reino seguiam para floresta a fim de achar , matar o pássaro roxo e trazer ao Rei todas as quinze pérolas de volta.

O pequeno rouxinol arfava pela floresta , tonto. Algo o estava fazendo muito mal, ele sabia. Sabia que não tinha forças para quebrar o feitiço que o fazia ser um pássaro, nem para se teletransportar para a torre de Shion , seu mestre e irmão mais velho. Teria de se esconder na floresta por um tempo , esperar o desenrolar dos acontecimentos e suas forças voltarem . Se soubesse o que ia acontecer com ele não teria aceitado a missão de treinamento que seu irmão lhe dera. Não sabia que ia perder seu coração para o jovem príncipe , que ia estremecer ao toque daquela pele branca como alabastro e desejar apenas ela e nada mais. Para os bruxos amor e luxúria andam de mãos dadas , e isso não era diferente para Mu.

Porém sabia que jamais teria o amor de Shaka ... como poderia a mais pura das criaturas amar a mais pervertida das criaturas? Como poderia o príncipe amar alguém cuja intenção primordial que o trouxera a sua presença era corrompê-lo e destruir sua paz familiar? Como Shaka poderia amar o arauto da vingança de Shion ? Mu tinha certeza de que Shaka passaria a odiá-lo assim que compreendesse a situação em que se envolvera , e principalmente com o quê se envolvera : um bruxo. Mu se encolheu , pousado em um galho, muito tristonho .

Sua vingança deu certo. Está feliz?- disse com fúria contida Donko para Shion.

Novamente Donko estava na torre do bruxo , mais precisamente no quarto dele.

Muito. Era exatamente isso que eu queria.- disse resoluto Shion.

Ótimo! Agora me ajude a concertar tudo o que fez!- continuou um irado Donko.

Por que eu faria isso? – disse Shion com indiferença.

Para evitar sofrimento desnecessário á você e aos outros envolvidos...incluindo ao seu discípulo.- disse Donko categórico

Mu é meu irmão , Donko , e é um bruxo treinado. Ele não vai se envolver.- disse Shion orgulhoso .

Será? Ele parecia bem envolvido hoje de manhã, quando quase se recusou a fugir da morte para não abandonar Shaka.—disse Donko com certo sarcasmo.

Ele fez isso?- Shion perguntou incrédulo.

Sim ,fez. Acho que você gosta de seu irmão. Bruxos costumam ser muito ligados a seu próprio clã , não é verdade?

O que você propõe , mago irritante e estraga prazeres?  
---Me ajude a fazer com que tudo termine bem. Seja um pouco razoável, para variar.- disse Donko já mais calmo.

Sei... farei o possível . Mas deixo claro que o faço para o bem de meu irmão e não para ajudar aquele Reino ridículo ao qual você serve.

Mais claro impossível Shion...- disse Donko exasperado. Onde estava com a cabeça quando foi se apaixonar por alguém tão...difícil ! Que gênio!

Ótimo! Vamos então! – disse Shion contrariado. Onde estava com a cabeça quando se envolveu com aquele mago metido a "senhor do bom senso"? Que irritante! Claro, ele era ótimo na cama , o satisfazia como nenhum dos seu outros e inúmeros outros amantes jamais o haviam feito e o fazia se sentir completo com sua atenciosa e paciente companhia. Ele era quem aplacava sua solidão. Ele era seu amado, o único a quem permitia a intimidade de pentear seus cabelos.

Tinham tido um relacionamento difícil , com muitas voltas e rupturas. Donko tivera de desistir de muita coisa para poder ficar com Shion e de mudar muito . Com ênfase no mudar muito. Ele fizera Shion sofrer várias vezes e o usara outras tantas. Shion também dificultara tudo com seu gênio difícil , sua gana por poder e suas inumeráveis infidelidades. Machucaram muito um ao outro até conseguirem se entender . Donko não queria que Shaka passasse por isso. Donko sabia muito bem o que era ser obsessivamente apaixonado por um bruxo ... e já era difícil o suficiente a convivência pacifica , sem perseguições , família contra ou preconceitos . Mas ele não podia reclamar de suas escolhas...Shion era a melhor coisa de sua vida , sua felicidade , seu prazer. A vida sem ele teria sido infinitamente triste, monótona e sem graça.

Vou conversar com a Rainha . Você poderia fazer o favor de achar seu discípulo. Ele está em algum lugar da floresta ao leste da Índia. Você , com sua magia , o achará facilmente , claro. E ele confia em você. Converse com ele. Pergunte quais são as intenções dele. Creio que com isso , já é meio caminho andado. – disse Donko já calmo e reflexivo. Não conseguia ficar bravo com Shion muito tempo . E já estava pensando em afundar suas mãos no maravilhoso cabelo verde claro de seu amante e em sentir seu cheiro tão familiar e tentador.

Certo.- concordou Shion , agora bem mais sério , mostrando-se como o bruxo digno de ser temido que era.

**Capítulo 6 – Abrindo os Olhos e a Conversa com a Rainha.**

Shaka foi até seu jardim particular e lá , sem susto ou surpresa abriu lentamente os olhos , que nunca foram cegos. Pela primeira vez em sua vida era preciso ver. Salvar o amor era preciso. Shaka não ficou maravilhado com a paisagem , ou sequer achou o ato de ver algo muito interessante por si só.

O príncipe colocou um comprido xale marrom escuro sobre os ombros e pulou o muro que separava seu jardim do caminho que levava até a floresta. Resoluto ele se pôs a procurar seu pequeno companheiro alado , chamando-o por seu nome.

A Rainha despertou. Donko foi a primeira pessoa que ela viu em sua frente.

Escute, Majestade. Vou lhe contar uma história e depois dar-lhe um conselho. Se depois disso ainda me considerar um traidor , com prazer aceitarei a punição que queira me dar . Mas não antes disso, portanto me escute em silêncio e com atenção. – disse Donko calmo, antes que a Rainha conseguisse pronunciar uma palavra sequer.

Era uma vez , num Reino muito poderoso e prospero um jovem príncipe. Como ele não era o primogênito , era livre da responsabilidade de um dia assumir o trono. Livre desse fardo , querendo muito dar ao seu pai , que era seu modelo de vida e honradez , algum orgulho o príncipe decidiu que seria guerreiro. E isso ele fez , deixou os confortos da corte pela vida de batalhas de um guerreiro. Ele se dedicou de corpo e alma , durante anos e se tornou o melhor guerreiro que alguém poderia chegar a ser . Virou general ainda na adolescência . Venceu inúmeras guerras. Conseguiu várias possessões para seu Reino amado e se tornou um orgulho para seu nobre pai.

" Porem ele se desligou da corte. Se tornou simplório como o eram os homens que compunham seu exército . E era bastante amado pelo povo por isso ,também . Mas o tempo passava e seu retorno á corte não podia ser mais adiado. Ele ainda tinha de dar á seu pai o orgulho de vê-lo fazer um bom casamento com uma princesa o qual já estava arranjado.

É preciso dizer que nesse Reino as convenções sociais pesavam muito , muito mais do que pesam aqui. Eram quase inescapáveis , sabe . Eram as verdadeiras definidoras da honra de uma pessoa. Não que na corte não existissem desvios comuns como casos proibidos e intrigas . Ambos existiam em grande quantidade , mas eram coisas sobre as quais ninguém falava , selando com o silêncio sua ocorrência.

Foi num fim de primavera que o príncipe voltou á corte , como um vitorioso . E foi nesse fim de primavera que foi dada a ele uma festa de retorno.

Pode imaginar o que era uma festa da corte para um príncipe tão deslocado e simplório, que havia desaprendido a arte da intriga ? Ele se sentia só e inconveniente , e um tanto inferior tentando lembrar-se em vão durante o banquete de como se usavam os inúmeros garfos e facas diferentes.

Foi quando ele ouviu um riso baixo e sarcástico vindo de seu lado. Ele olhou quem era . Era um jovem bruxo de longos cabelos verde claros que ria de sua falta de jeito .

Seu tolo – disse o bruxo altivamente – você é um príncipe e guerreiro vitorioso . Pode usar os garfos como quiser! Duvido que alguém aqui irá repreendê-lo!

O príncipe ficou confuso. Ela não conseguia definir se o bruxo havia zombado dele ou o encorajado. Na verdade era ambos .

Os bruxos naquele Reino eram vistos com um misto de temor , desejo e repulsa . Não eram considerados gente , por isso ter casos com eles não era nada de mais. Era comum. Não era visto como traição ou romance. Era como se aliviar sozinho ... um pouco inconveniente mas nada tão horrível assim. Eles eram válvula de escape para necessidades sexuais dos ricos e nobres.

Ao mesmo tempo eles não eram mal tratados . Só um tolo trataria mal um bruxo. Eram tolerados com certo respeito. Não eram forçados a nada, claro. Escolhiam seus amantes , eram cortejados , podiam aceitar ou recusar uma corte e ganhavam várias compensações materiais e de conforto de seus amantes. Alguns eram até amados como amantes. Mas assumir amar um bruxo, nunca! Casar com um ...credo!

Por isso o príncipe não se sentiu sujo por ter achado o rapaz ao seu lado lindo e desejável.

Ou por querer cortejá-lo.

Infelizmente o príncipe era péssimo em fazer a corte ... era sincero demais , ficava tímido , gaguejava às vezes e nunca sabia o que dizer.

O bruxo também não ajudava : era sarcástico , irônico e deixava o outro sem graça de propósito...além de ser muito cortejado. Ele também tinha um gênio difícil e volúvel. Trocava de amante conforme "a oferta" feita. Queria poder acima de tudo.

Ele detestava aquele reino , onde não era considerado gente. Isso feria seu orgulho . Seu sonho era ter seu próprio reino , onde seria reverenciado como um rei ou , de preferência , como um deus. Em se tratando de magia , era o mais poderoso dos bruxos. Em se tratando de beleza , o mais belo.

Pode-se dizer que após muita insistência ele resolveu ceder ao príncipe , se tornando seu amante.

Mas a aquela altura as circunstâncias não eram as mesmas. O príncipe agora conhecia o bruxo. Sabia da doçura escondida por trás do orgulho , da carência por trás da vulgaridade , das feridas ocultadas pelo sarcasmo e da extrema delicadeza oculta por seu gênio voluntarioso. Sabia da solidão por trás dos sorrisos convidativos , da sua persistência por trás do ar de tédio . E quando se deitou com ele soube que seu coração pertenceria a ele e a mais ninguém , enquanto vivesse . Que amava cada defeito e cada falha em seu caráter. Que não suportaria uma vida onde não pudesse tocar aquela pele de alabastro . Que queria o bruxo só para si , para sempre.

Os dois ficaram bem juntos por um tempo. O príncipe se acostumou a pentear os longos cabelos de seu amado todas as manhãs. O bruxo estremecia com seu toque , e era somente seu. Tudo estava perfeito. Até o casamento do príncipe ser anunciado.

A essa altura toda a corte sabia do caso entre ele e o bruxo , incluindo o Rei. E foi o Rei que pediu ao príncipe que terminasse com o caso , em nome da honra da família real. Afinal , um nobre pode ser dissoluto , mas um príncipe tem de ser um exemplo para a sociedade. Agora que ia se casar era hora de deixar as loucuras juvenis para trás e assumir algo realmente sério.

Para o príncipe seu pai era seu herói, seu exemplo , seu modelo a seguir. E apesar de amar o bruxo nunca havia admitido isso a si mesmo , teimando em afirmar que esse fogo iria passar , que logo iria ter a vida padrão que o tornaria igual ao seu pai. Parte dele sabia a verdade , mas essa ele calou. Decepcionar o pai estava além das capacidades do simplório príncipe. E foi morrendo por dentro que ele terminou seu romance com o bruxo.

Para o azar do príncipe , ele era correspondido em seu amor. Ao ser tão ostentosamente dispensado o bruxo ferveu de ódio e fechou seu coração. Se jogou com muito mais gana na busca pelo seu sonho de poder. Se dispôs a pisar em tudo e todos que estivessem em seu caminho. O príncipe se casou . O Rei ficou feliz.

O bruxo , em sua recém adquirida soberba e frieza se tornou muito mais belo e desejado. Muito mais intrigante e luxurioso. Muito mais poderoso e altivo. E logo teve perdidamente apaixonado por ele quem queria como presa : o Rei . Logo o Rei começou a cobrir o bruxo de mimos , tentando ganhá-lo de seus outros vários amantes. O bruxo se dispôs a se deitar com o Rei também ... mas manteve seus outros amantes. O Rei ardia de ciúmes. O príncipe assistia a tudo perplexo.

O príncipe não sabia mais o que devia pensar. Caia em sua frente a imagem que tinha de seu pai. Será que o Rei amava o bruxo antes? Será que o pai havia pedido o fim do caso apenas para ter o bruxo livre para si? Era isso que o príncipe pensava aflito. Tarde demais era para recuperar o amor e confiança perdidos. O Rei enlouquecido de amor tentava agradar de todos os meios o bruxo. E o bruxo fez com que o Rei lhe desse , sem direito a tomar de volta , um pequeno país , onde o bruxo seria rei . Conquistado o sonho , o bruxo partiu para seu país na calada da noite , deixando todos os seus amantes para trás , incluindo o Rei. Abandonado , o Rei ficou possesso. Ordenou uma guerra contra o país do bruxo , a qual perdeu .Todos os bruxos possíveis migraram para o país que agora era deles , de sua cultura e suas leis. E com a magia deles contra não há exército que vença. O príncipe , decepcionado, se recusou a participar dessa guerra tola. Foi aí que a ira do rei se voltou contra o próprio filho. Enciumado por saber que ao filho o bruxo fora fiel ,ele ordenou a morte deste. O príncipe se viu então forçado a fugir de seu Reino. E foi muito ferido que ele foi parar no meio de uma floresta em país estrangeiro. Vendo que a morte se aproximava ele procurou lembrar-se de seus momentos com o amado até que a escuridão lhe clamasse.

Ele acordou em uma cama tratado de suas feridas e confuso. Porém ao ver a imagem do bruxo a sua frente logo adivinhou que estava no país deste.

Por que me salvou? – perguntou o príncipe confuso.

Para fazê-lo sofrer .- disse o bruxo friamente.

O bruxo ensinou o príncipe a ser mago e voltou a se deitar com ele. Mas não era mais fiel , nem entregue , nem confiava no príncipe. O príncipe aceitou com alegria a migalha que lhe era concedida pelo destino , não reclamava. Se sentia nos céus só de ter de volta um pouquinho que fosse de seu amado , mesmo que esse pouco fosse realmente amargo. Ele voltou a pentear os cabelos do bruxo , a conversar com ele ,mas sabia que por melhor que estivessem se dando havia uma distância intransponível entre eles . Deliciado , o príncipe relevou tudo : a infidelidade , a distância , a altivez , as feridas passadas ... tudo que viesse do bruxo . Partilhava sua cama com ele e era fiel como o bruxo jamais o seria de novo. Infiel e caprichoso o bruxo era mais amado pelo príncipe , que venerava aquela dissoluta pele de alabastro. O príncipe aprendeu a ser feliz , desistindo de ser o único para somente ser amado , fosse como fosse. As coisas se ajeitaram assim. O príncipe se tornou um dos três magos da Índia . E ainda mantém com o bruxo um relacionamento nesses termos. Nunca mais falou com o pai , que o acredita morto . Sua esposa, tida como viúva, se casou com outro. Não admira mais o pai , mas não o odeia. Tem pena dele. O pai desistiu do bruxo mas continua a sofrer por ele.

O príncipe sou eu. Ou era eu , tempos atrás.

O conselho é o seguinte: não ponha barreiras na felicidade de seu filho . Ele pode perder algo de muito precioso, que nunca mais vai recuperar. Eu perdi. Minha história é diferente em muitos aspectos mas serve de exemplo nesse caso. Esse Reino é diferente, é mais aberto. Espero que ele permita a felicidade de Shaka . Bruxos podem ser adoráveis , fiéis e leais mas geralmente só o são uma vez. Se decepcionados por uma traição ou covardia não voltam a se entregar . Se exigir a Shaka que deixe o outro mais cedo ou mais tarde o príncipe se tornará infeliz. Ele ama o bruxo dele como um dia amei o meu. Não acho que ele vai suportar ficar sem o outro . Há certos tipos de pessoa que só amam uma vez na vida. As puras costumam ser assim, sabe. Bem , eu terminei o que tinha para falar . A decisão é sua , Majestade. Seja sábia e tolerante para não se arrepender depois e perder a admiração de seu filho como meu pai perdeu a minha.

Shaka andou e andou em meio a floresta , chamando por Mu. E foi com alegria que o tonto pássaro ouviu a voz amada ecoando por entre as árvores. Mu voou até ela. Escondido por entre as ramagens da floresta , o arqueiro viu o pássaro roxo esvoaçar . Ele encaixou a seta e retesou o arco. Alegre Shaka viu em suas mãos o pequeno pássaro , cujas patinhas de lacre costumavam prensar seus dedos com tanta delicadeza. Admirado com a beleza de seu amigo alado nunca antes vista, Shaka sorriu. A seta sibilou nos ares. Sem perceber a presença do príncipe , que envolto no xale marrom se confundia com os troncos das abundantes árvores da paisagem , o arqueiro disparara a seta fatal.

Um farfalhar de penas e sangue se fez ouvir. Mas nem mesmo isso aplacou a sede da ponta de ferro. Indo mais adiante , varando o corpo do pássaro , foi no peito do príncipe que a seta foi se cravar. Caindo ao chão , liberto do casulo do xale o príncipe fecha lentamente os olhos que tinha demorado tanto para abrir. Mas pelo peito do pássaro ferido escorrem uma , duas ,três, quinze preciosas pérolas que se aninham preciosas em torno do pescoço do príncipe . Como um colar.

**Capítulo 7 – Magia e Despertar**

Você é bem enfático. E esperto. Depois de ouvir isso ,claro que não vou ter coragem de impedir o amor de meu filho.- disse a Rainha se dando por vencida e constatando a esperteza do mago.

Ótimo, menos mal.- disse Donko.

Menos mal uma ova! – disse Shion aparecendo subitamente no quarto. – Encontrei os dois muito feridos na floresta . Parece que alguns arqueiros saíram para passear hoje!

O QUÊ!- disseram o mago e a Rainha juntos , chocados.

Isso mesmo. Fui procurar meu discípulo conforme combinamos Donko . E quando o acho ele está com uma flecha no peito , junto com o príncipe Shaka em pessoa. Ambos muito feridos. Eu os trouxe para cá, mas eles estão morrendo , Donko!

Você não pode fazer nada para salvá-los? Sei que agimos mal com o senhor mas...ajude-nos . Salve meu filho! Salve a pessoa que ele ama!- pediu a Rainha em desespero.

Vou tentar ... mas não prometo nada.- disse Shion categórico – Pelo que eu soube foi o Rei que ordenou que os arqueiros matassem o pássaro. Pelo menos foi o que os arqueiros me contaram depois de eu usar o Feitiço da Verdade neles.

Ele não sabia que o rouxinol era o amante do filho! Eu não contei... Pobre Rei, ele não deve ter feito isso por mal. Deve ter sido um acidente Rainha!

Acredito que sim. Vou conversar com meu marido, descobrir o que aconteceu. Ele vai ficar devastado! Ah, meu filho, meu menino ! Salve meu menino grande bruxo Shion! Salve meu menino e será para sempre honrado nesse Reino!- disse a Rainha tomada pela angústia.

Já disse que farei o meu melhor. O rouxinol é meu irmão. Preso por ele como você presa por seu filho. Quero que ele seja feliz.- disse Shion desaparecendo em seguida.

Logo Donko , Saga , Kanon e a Rainha ficaram sabendo através do Rei de tudo o que acontecera. Que o príncipe tinha aberto os olhos , ninguém sabia.

E arduamente Shion usou sua poderosa magia para salvar os dois jovens da morte.

Dias se passaram nessa luta . E no final o astuto e soberbo Shion saiu vencedor , roubando á morte os dois jovens amantes.

Shaka acordou tonto. Sua mente recompôs o que havia acontecido. Mu devia estar morto. Seu amado rouxinol estava morto. Jamais ouviria sua voz melodiosa novamente, jamais tocaria a pele macia de novo , jamais sentiria o gosto dele em sua língua. Shaka queria morrer . A vida seria um inferno sem Mu .Relembrou a imagem do pequeno pássaro de vários tons de roxo em suas mãos , lindo , com duas simpáticas pintinhas na cabeça. As lágrimas escorreram das pálpebras fechadas.

Você acordou . Que bom. Está na hora da nossa conversa. – disse Donko ao entrar no quarto.

Vá embora...quero ficar só!- disse Shaka chorando.

Calma. Não há motivos para chorar. Seu rouxinol está vivo.

Está? Ele está bem? Onde ele está ? Posso vê-lo?

Ele está bem , mas ainda desacordado. Graças a magia do rosário de pérolas e aos cuidados de Shion vocês dois sobreviveram. O rosário protege o amor puro e Shion é um excelente curandeiro quando quer. Logo você poderá vê-lo. E só terminarmos esta conversa, sim.- disse Donko com um ar feliz.

Sim , claro.- disse Shaka , louco para aquela conversa acabar e poder ver seu amado.

Sua mãe e seu pai permitiram seu relacionamento com Mu. Mas é preciso que você saiba que Mu é um bruxo , discípulo e irmão de Shion. Sua intenção era fazer cumprir a vingança de Shion . Para isso ele confiou no instinto de sua espécie e selou suas próprias memórias. Shion fez nele o Feitiço do Pássaro Noturno. Ele conseguiu fazer a vingança de Shion se cumprir, se deitando com você , maculando-o tirando-lhe a virgindade. Você se apaixonou por ele . Acredito que ele também por você , ou não teria se arriscado tanto por sua causa. Mesmo sabendo disso, você ainda o ama?

Não tenho escolha ...minha alma já não me pertence mais . – disse Shaka num sussurro – Posso vê-lo agora?

Sim , pode. Venha comigo.

Shaka entrou no quarto onde Mu estava . Junto ao príncipe estava sua mãe e pai , Donko, Saga e Kanon . Shion estava á cabeceira da cama onde Mu estava deitado dormindo calmamente . Shaka foi até a cama , se sentando ao lado de Mu. E abriu os olhos. Todos da sala ficaram espantados! Como aquilo era possível. Sem dar atenção a surpresa geral Shaka olhou para Mu , agora um menino a sua frente. "Lindo", pensou suspirando. Aquele era o ser mais belo que já havia visto. Os cabelos cor de lavanda , a pele de alabastro o rosto entre a malícia e a inocência. Com as mãos trêmulas Shaka acariciou aquele rosto , que era a única imagem de perfeição que ele jamais conseguiria ver em sua janela voltada para dentro , a imagem do ser amado. Shaka chorava . Se Mu não o amasse seria o fim para ele . Nunca mais poderia fechar seu olhos a aquela imagem. Nunca mais sua janela solitária lhe seria suficiente. Mu abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foram os olhos azuis céu de Shaka. Sorriu e estendeu os braços convidando-o a abraça-lo. Shaka o segurou com força.

Não me deixe . – disse Shaka trêmulo – Eu te amo rouxinol...

Não se preocupe, eu sou seu, anjo. Se me quiser.- disse Mu entregue.

Sim. Sempre.

Te amo...-sussurrou Mu

A Rainha e o Rei não cabiam em si de tanta felicidade. Graças ao amor , seu filho não era mais cego. E era imensamente feliz e correspondido.

Tudo terminou bem. Final feliz!- disse Shion a Donko sarcástico

É, e você está sendo adorado por aqui. Duvido que não te convidem para as próximas festas.- disse Donko divertido.

Sei...até que gosto disso, sabe. Da próxima vez vou exigir convite vip!

Donko riu.

Sabe Shion, você é caso perdido. -disse Donko brincando

Eu sei. – disse Shion melancólico com os olhos rasos d'água- Ainda te amo. Loucamente. Não vejo a hora de me deitar com você , ser sua prostituta de novo...existe coisa mais deprimente do que isso? Creio que não. Você ainda penteia meus cabelos! Eu deveria te odiar . Profundamente. Não consigo. Isso é exasperante sabia?

Shhhh...detesto te ver chorando. Você tem razão. Você deveria me odiar, fui terrível com você. Eu traí sua confiança. Mas não exijo nada de você agora. Apenas permita que eu te visite de vez em quando e penteie seus cabelos e eu serei feliz. E zelarei para que você o seja muito mais do que eu . Vou amá-lo sempre independente do que você fale , seja ou faça . Minha alma lhe pertence desde a primeira vez que te vi .- disse Donko sinceramente.

Oh , tudo bem . Aqui ou na minha torre? Decida logo ! – disse Shion recuperando a altivez e engolindo o choro.

Onde você quiser.- disse Donko deliciado com a expectativa de mais uma vez tocar a pele que tanto amava e de sentir o cheiro vulgar de Shion impregnado em seu próprio corpo.

Você tem um quarto aqui?

Sim , na ala leste, segundo andar.

Ele deve servir. Você pode pentear meus cabelos depois , se quiser.

Eu jamais recusaria isso , nunca.

Mu e Shaka foram felizes e ficaram juntos até a morte .Que aliás foi na mais alta velhice e morreram juntos. Donko e Shion demoraram muito , mas acabaram se entendendo apesar dos pesares e a medida do possível. Nunca deixaram de se amar e de estar juntos , claro. Também morreram juntos e velhos . Saga e Kanon continuaram a se entender e Kanon continuou a ser o mais inútil dos magos. O Rei e a Rainha da Índia reinaram felizes e em paz , assim como Shaka depois deles e como o filho de Marin depois de Shaka. Houveram muitas festas no Reino mas nunca mais Shion deixou de ser convidado. Aliás nunca mais ocorreram erros na distribuição de convites , o que contribuiu bastante para a paz do Reino.

E como em todo conto de fadas , todos viveram felizes para sempre.

**FIM**

Espero que tenha ficado uma boa fic. Por ser um conto de fadas não procurei esclarecer muito a respeito dos Reinos , uns existem como a Índia e o Tibete, outros são inventados mesmo.

Como o Donko e o Shion entraram na fic nem eu sei. Eu não previa esse relacionamento dos dois na fic. Era para o Shion ser aquele tipo de malvado que não gosta nem da mãe mas ele acabou virando um bruxo muito fofo. Deve ser porque eu gosto muito desse personagem para conseguir avacalhar com ele. Sou ariana , fazer o que? (risos)

Essa fic era para ter sido uma porção de coisas: curta , só do Shaka e do Mu, sem situações rocambolescas e simples de escrever. E foi completamente o oposto! Eu tenho que reavaliar minhas metas pra próxima fic! -- " ! Essa virou uma novela...mas eu adorei ela . Me sinto vitoriosa de ter conseguido concluí-la . Bem até uma próxima fic ! Me mandem coments , elogiem , critiquem , me ameacem de morte , dêem idéias para próxima fic , mandem propaganda política , correntes , perguntas, e-mails bomba ...fiquem a vontade para expressarem suas opiniões a respeito desta fic e de outras minhas.

Kisses e obrigado,

Yumi Sumeragi E- MAIL : yumi. 


End file.
